


The Toy

by chains_archivist



Series: The Messenger, The Toy, The Existence by Laure Alexander, Nicollette Marquis McFadgen [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Boys in Chains, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Nicollette Marquis McFadgen </p><p> Sequel to Laure Alexander's The Messenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).
> 
> Warnings: VERY NASTY STUFF. CONSIDER YOURSELVES WARNED.   
> Notes: This fic was not written with erotica in mind, nor do I think the sex in this story should be seen as erotica. They are very graphic for a purpose. Also: This is one of those types of stories that I love. Xander's parents are horrible assholes. So for classification purposes: This is one of those STUPID stories about "Poor Xander, he has terrible parents". Sorry about that, I'm just a little miffed...I'll get over it. But for those of you out there who hate these kinds of stories, stop now. It'll only piss you off. This is still back in second season. My uber-thanks goes to Michelle Hansen for helping and being down right cool. And as always, to my Xander-despising Goddess (I'm working on her about that Xander-hate thing), thank you.

The haze lifted from the boy's mind as he heard a frantic voice try to rouse him.

"Xander? Oh, god, Xander, please wake up."

Opening his eyes slowly, he saw Buffy hovering over him. "Buff...Buffy? What are you doing here?" Xander looked around, squinting from the pain in his head. He realized that he was in Buffy's room on her bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a pair of pink panties laying on the pillow beside him. Everything came rushing back to him. All the pain and the unbelievable shame came crashing back. "Oh, god..."

"It's okay, Xander. It'll be okay." Xander tried to turn away from his friend, but stopped when pain crashed through his body. "Angelus did this to you. Xander, I'll make him pay, I promise."

"Don't tell anyone," Xander pleaded as his frantic eyes locked onto hers.

"Xander, we have to get you to a hospital."

His hand grabbed her arm. "No, promise me you won't tell anyone."

With sadness in her eyes, Buffy watched the tears run down her friend's face. "I promise."

Xander's eyes dipped closed, his hand falling away from her arm as the peaceful darkness overtook him.

**

When Xander awakened, he found himself in the hospital. His eyes were barely opened as he scanned the room. The tightness in his chest grew and his body began to tremble. He was not alone. To the left of him stood Buffy, Willow, and Giles, all looking down at him with such pity written on their faces. To his right stood Cordelia, her hand slowly stroking his.

Opening his eyes completely, he flinched and quickly closed them again. The brightness of the room from the sun filtering in through the windows proved to be too much for his already aching head. As images and thoughts of what had happened to him flooded his mind, Xander's eyes began to water. Then, remembering Buffy's promise, his breathing quickened.

"Xander," Willow called out to him, her voice quiet, shaky, and dripping with concern.

His eyes opened into slits and found Buffy. He didn't have to speak; his eyes said everything. His eyes accused her of betrayal.

The slayer looked down, her eyes watering. "I had to tell, Xander. I thought you were..."

Xander just turned his head away. Unable to look at Cordelia, Xander trained his eyes on the cream colored wall.

"God, Xander," he heard his girlfriend whisper. "I can't believe he did this to you."

Quickly, he pulled his hand roughly away from hers. "All of you get out," Xander managed to choke out.

"Xander," Giles started. Before he could say more the door swung open; a man in dirty jeans and a tattered T-shirt stood in the doorway, silently surveying the scene before him.

The man's face was stern as his eyes darted to the bed then to the people surrounding it then back to the bed. "Get up, Alexander."

"Dad?" Xander's eyes found his father's and without anything further, Xander peeled away the cover.

"Xander, you shouldn't move," Giles countered then turned to face the man in the doorway. "Mr. Harris, your son has been very badly brutalized."

"Yeah, I've spoken to the doctor, Mr...?"

"Giles, Rupert Giles."

"Well, I've spoken to the doctor, Mr. Giles, and Alexander's going home."

"I really don't feel..."

"This isn't your concern. We don't have insurance and he's been released. Xander is coming home with me now." The elder Harris turned back to his son, his eyes cold. "Now."

Xander immediately began to move as his father threw some clothes onto the bed. Carefully, he peeled the tape on his arm. Not even flinching, Xander slowly removed the IV, ignoring his friends who were telling him to stop. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, Xander winced at the pain that shot through him. He grabbed the pair of jeans and began to pull them on.

"Hurry up," Daniel Harris commanded.

"Mr. Harris, may I have a word with you?" Giles asked, motioning towards the door.

"What about?"

"The well being of your son."

Xander's father's eyes flashed angry as he regarded the other man. "In that case, no. I don't know who you are, but Alexander and I are leaving."

The librarian's eyes turned to steel. "He's very obviously in pain; he needs to stay here and heal."

Daniel Harris didn't say anything in return. His eyes left Giles' and returned to his son, who had just slipped the shirt over his head and stood up, wobbling slightly.

Willow caught Xander's arms, but he quickly shrugged her off. Walking slowly with his eyes down, Xander felt all the eyes in the room on him. As his father turned and walked out the door, Xander followed, ignoring his friends' voices and trying to ignore the searing pain.

**

The ride home had been silent. The father and son now sat in front of the Harris house. Mr. Harris' angry voice finally broke the silence. "This is what I got called away from the factory for? Do you know how much money I'm losing?"

Quietly, with his eyes fixed on the dashboard, Xander nodded. "I'm sorry."

Daniel let out an angry sigh. "I don't like being called at work by the hospital and being informed that I have to come in because my faggot son got fucked too hard." The older man's mouth turned up in a snarl when he saw his son flinch at his words. "Did you have fun? You like getting fucked?" His arm quickly shot out, his hand connecting with Xander's cheek. He grabbed his son by the neck and pressed his face into the window.

"Aww, the little baby's crying." Releasing his hold, Daniel opened his door. "Get inside now."

**

Xander stepped through the door, aware that his father was behind him. "W-where's mom?"

"Out whoring around, I'm sure. Just like you."

"Dad, I didn't..." Suddenly he was pushed forward into the wall. He recovered and began to move out of the foyer. He walked backwards as he watched his father close and lock the door.

"I don't give a fuck what you do, Alexander. I don't fucking care if you get dicked by the entire town. But I do care when it makes me look bad. Do you know how embarrassing it'll be for me to go back to the factory and explain why I was called away?" Daniel's hands clenched into fists as he advanced on his son, following him into the kitchen. "How exactly do I explain it? If I get fired because of this, Alexander, I'll make you so sorry."

Xander's back hit the counter and he began to panic. His father was dangerously close now. "Dad, I am sorry. I didn't...this wasn't my fault. I'm not..." He was silenced by the back of his father's hand.

"Not your fault?" He punched his son in the stomach, making Xander fall to his knees. "Do you suck cock, *Xander*? Your *boyfriends* teach you how to do that?" He pressed himself against Xander, so that his son's head was caught between the counter and his groin.

"Dad, please don't," Xander choked out. His mind was frantically trying to find a way out of this situation. He could feel his father's erection growing against his cheek.

"Again with the tears. You disgust me." Daniel sighed then unzipped the fly of his jeans. "Show me, Alexander. Show me what you and your faggot friends do. Show me how you get them off." When Xander shook his head, he felt his father's hand thread through his hair and tighten. Daniel shoved his son's head back hard against the counter as he removed his cock from the confines of his jeans. "Open your mouth. Let's see if you give better head than your mother. You're a whore just like her." Banging Xander's head back against the counter again, Mr. Harris screamed, "Open your fucking mouth!"

Knowing that his father would probably kill him if he didn't, Xander opened his mouth a little. Closing his eyes, he felt his father's cock enter his mouth, making his cheeks balloon out. When he felt the head nudge the opening of his throat, Xander began to gag and automatically pulled his head back. It was once again slammed into the counter. "Suck, dammit," his father yelled as he continued to thrust into his son's mouth.

Silently praying to a god that he had stopped believing in when he was six, Xander began to suck at his father's cock. He couldn't stop the tears of humiliation as he prayed that he would just up and die or that the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

He heard his father's breathing quicken into a pant and he sucked harder, trying to get this over with as quickly as possible. Daniel stilled his son's head and pulled out. Pulling at Xander's hair, the older man forced his son to stand. "Lacking in technique, but still a good cock sucker. I should've done this to you years ago while your mother was out spreading her legs for half the town."

Daniel's hands tore at Xander's clothes, ripping the shirt off Xander's chest and tugging the jeans and boxers down his son's legs. Spinning Xander around, his hand at the base of Xander's neck , he forced the boy to lean over the counter. Xander's feet didn't even touch the floor. Feebly, Xander tried to struggle against his father, but he was too weak.

Daniel's free hand traced over the wounds on Xander's back and buttocks. "You like rough stuff. Tell me, Alexander, was that man at the hospital your lover? Do you let him fuck you? Or does he have too much class for a sorry little shit like you?"

Xander's eyes closed again as he tried to numb his mind. His hands grabbed the edge of the counter, his knuckles turning white. He shuddered involuntarily when he felt the head of his father's cock nudge his sore opening. "Fuck," he whispered.

"The doctor told me about your 'anal trauma'. Such a nice way of putting it." Feeling his son tremble beneath him, Daniel sighed. "I bet you're a good fuck." His hips thrust, pushing his cock into his son.

Xander was unable to stop the screams from erupting from his mouth. Biting down on his lip hard, Xander tried to think of something other than what was happening. He failed.

**

Xander pulled himself onto his bed carefully. It had taken him a while to get to his room after his father had gone back to work. Closing his eyes, Xander remembered his father's promise of more when he returned home. That had been the first time his father had done anything like that. Xander couldn't remember a time when his father hadn't hit him, but he had never gone that far. He had never made him...

Xander hoped his mother would come home. He doubted that his father would do anything when she was around. Even though she tended to be a bit flaky, Xander was sure that she'd never allow his father to...do that. But the chances of her returning home tonight were slim. She rarely came home and when she did, it was never for very long.

Xander didn't blame her. He'd leave if he could.

**

Xander stood naked in front of the mirror, his eyes running the length of his body. Angelus had really worked him over. Between what the vampire had done and what his father had, Xander was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to sit for a while. It hurt to stand and it hurt to lie down; hell, it just hurt no matter what he did.

It was after six in the evening and Xander's father would be getting home soon. Slipping into the shower, Xander winced as the hot water touched his skin. For the first time all day, Xander let himself really cry. Ignoring the pain stabbing through his body, Xander sank down to the floor of the shower.

**

It was nearly eight in the evening when Xander heard his father stumble in. Trying to keep his heart from beating too fast, Xander just laid there on his bed. There was no way that he was going to leave his bedroom. His father would find him soon enough.

"Alexander!" He heard his father bellow from the living room. "Get the fuck out here!" Xander closed his eyes as he heard his father's loud footsteps near his room. Less than fifteen seconds later, Xander heard his door thrown open. "I had to work late because of you."

Xander finally opened his eyes and turned his head towards the door. He saw that his father had a nearly empty beer bottle in his hand, and by the way he was standing, Xander could tell that the man was already soused. Xander sat up slowly and sighed as Daniel stumbled farther into his room. When his father was standing right in front of him, Xander looked up with dull eyes.

With a snarl, Daniel's fist came crashing down on Xander's face.

**

A half hour later, Xander dragged his father back into the living room, laying him down on the couch. Daniel had passed out relatively early and for that, Xander was thankful. He had managed to only get hit a dozen times or so. Slowly, Xander walked back to his room, closing the door behind him. With any luck, his father would be out for the night.

Just as Xander laid himself down on the bed, the phone rang. He contemplated just letting it ring, but the chance that it might wake up his father and the slim chance that it was his mother made the boy pick it up. "Hello?"

"Xander?" It was Willow. Just what he needed.

With a tired voice, Xander answered her. "Yeah?"

"How are you?"

"Great, Wills. How are you?"

"Worried about you."

"I'm fine, Willow. I'm kinda tired though. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Do you think that's a good idea? Xander you're hurt, maybe you should..."

"No, I'll be fine. I'm not that hurt. I'll see you later." Xander hung up the phone even as he heard Willow's concerned voice.

**

The night passed quickly although Xander didn't sleep. At five-thirty, he left the house, tip toeing out the front door, anxious not to wake his father. He had two and a half hours to kill before school started. He didn't even know why he was attempting to go to school anyway, except that it would give him a place to be.

He thought briefly about going to the library, but that was out, since most likely Giles was already there and Buffy would soon be there. Xander had no desire to see any of them. The rumble in his stomach made up his mind for him. Walking quickly, he headed for the 24-hour diner on Jefferson Street.

Once there, he sat down in a booth, trying to ignore the other people. About fifteen minutes later, the waitress came and asked him what he'd like. Keeping his eyes down, Xander ordered coffee and the Breakfast Special. Surprisingly enough, it didn't take more than five minutes for the girl to return with his coffee and only another five for his food.

Shoving the undercooked food into his mouth, Xander remembered the night with Angelus. He didn't want to. In fact, he tried to will it from his mind. Still, the images and thoughts persisted. He saw himself tied naked to a bed. He saw himself being whipped. He saw himself take Angelus' cock into his mouth. He saw himself gagging. He saw himself be led to a table and bent over it. And he saw himself being fucked by the vampire.

Memories of how hard he had gotten filled Xander's brain. He hadn't understood it then and he didn't understand it now. How could he have been so turned on by being beaten and fucked by Angelus? He wasn't even gay. Why would he get a hard on?

Shifting carefully onto his hip, Xander tried to stop thinking.

**

Ignoring the other students he passed, Xander tried to get to his locker. He knew that everyone was looking at him, probably wondering what had happened to him, that is, if they didn't already know. Xander didn't know how he'd be able to sit through an entire day of classes, but he'd have to.

The sinking feeling in his stomach grew as he saw Giles, Willow, Buffy, and Cordelia all standing near his locker. Xander shivered. He was cold. He hadn't been able to get warm since he had woken up at Buffy's the morning before. For a moment he debated whether to continue on to his locker or to turn and walk back outside. Xander's feet kept him on his path.

"Hey, Xander," Willow greeted him with great sadness in her voice.

"What's the up, guys?"

"The up is you, Xand," Buffy replied.

"I'm fine." He arched his eyebrows. "Can I get my books?" he asked, pointing to his locker.

Giles moved to the side, studying the boy closely. "That bruise on your cheek wasn't there yesterday, Xander."

Sighing, Xander continued to remove the books from his locker. "Yes, it was."

"No." Buffy shook her head. "It wasn't. Did your dad..."

Violently, Xander slammed the locker closed, ending Buffy's question. He continued to glare at her, making her feel all the contempt and betrayal he felt for her. A gentle hand touched his shoulder then ran down his arm. It clutched his hand tenderly. Xander turned to see Cordelia's sad look. Suddenly, he jerked his arm away and backed up.

"Xander," Giles began. "If your father did that to you..."

"I've got to get to class now." Turning on his heel, Xander began to walk away.

**

Xander sat in fourth period, staring out the window. He hadn't heard a word Ms. Castille had said.

"Xander?" Ms. Castille called for the fifth time. She was standing next to him now and gently she placed a hand on his shoulder. Xander flinched violently and gave a quiet yelp before looking up at her. "Xander, you've been called down to the guidance office." Smiling sadly at the clearly troubled boy, she handed him the small white slip of paper.

Xander couldn't feel anything as he slowly gathered his things and stood. Making his way towards the door, he pretended he didn't see the rest of the class whispering and looking at him.

**

"So, Xander," Mr. Marshall, the counselor, started off slowly. "How are things going for you?"

Xander stared at the aging man with steeled eyes. "I'm really good."

"I don't suppose that I have to inform you that you don't look 'really good,' do I?" Xander just continued to sit in the chair across from him, stoically. "Xander, I know that you've had...problems in the past. But this is the first time you've come to school looking like you've gone ten rounds with the devil himself. I'm here to help you, son."

"First off, what 'problems' would you be referring to? And second, I'm not your son and I don't care if you're here to help me. I don't need it. I don't want it."

"You're being awfully defensive."

Xander's eyes narrowed. "Wouldn't you be if you were me?"

Mr. Marshall just shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you tell me who beat you like that?" The counselor's eyebrows arched up. "Did you get those from home?" Noticing how the boy before him bit down on his lip, he pressed the issue further. "Did you know that I have a file here that gives me your medical records? It also contains a complete rap sheet on your parents. Your dad's an alcoholic and your mom's been known to use heroin and cocaine on occasion."

"This didn't happen at home. I just got in a fight last night with a guy who was bigger then me."

The man thought for a moment, pressing his index finger to his lips. "That's not what Mr. Giles, the librarian, said."

"Well, what the hell does he know?" Xander asked angrily, deeply hurt that yet another person had betrayed him.

"He knows you. I know that you have a friendship with him, Xander. One cannot pass the library without seeing you and a few of your friends in there as well. I believe he knows an awful lot. As do I. I know what your home life is like."

"Well, considering you don't live there, I have a hard time believing that."

Nodding his head slowly, Mr. Marshall smiled sadly at Xander. "Okay. You've got me there. I can only imagine what your home life is like, but this file creates a very clear picture. Now, you're not going to like this, I'm sure, but I have to call Child Protection Services."

Xander sat up straight in his chair, wincing as pain stabbed up from his ass. "What?"

"They will take you out of your home and investigate for any evidence of abuse or neglect and will take the appropriate action against your parents if evidence is found."

Thinking of how angry his father would be if this happened, tears sprang up in Xander's eyes. "You can't do that. This didn't happen at home!"

"Xander, this is not caused by how you look today. My decision to call in the authorities is caused by reviewing your entire history and adding it up." The man paused for a moment, closing the open file on his desk. "The truth is, you should've been removed from that home a very long time ago."

Xander stood up and turned to move for the door. "Xander, you can't leave."

Stopping only for a second, Xander threw over his shoulder, "Fuck you. Yes, I can." He threw open the door, making it bang against a tall file cabinet. Xander moved quickly, making his way through the office, not wanting to be stopped and held until the social worker arrived. He maneuvered the halls expertly, clutching his bag to his chest. Again, he ignored his fellow students as they filtered out of their classrooms.

Xander looked behind him when he got outside. He didn't see Mr. Marshall following him, which was a good sign. He kept walking quickly anyway. His pace did not slow until he got three blocks away from the school. It was then when Xander realized that he had no where to go. He probably couldn't even go home. Marshall would still call the social worker and they would still investigate.

Running his hands through his hair, he tried to think. He walked another four blocks before ducking into a seedy bar. He might not get served, but at least he could just sit inside somewhere, where nobody knew him.

**

He was right, he hadn't gotten served. But the female bartender, probably pitying him, let him hang out and even gave him a couple non-alcoholic drinks on the house. As it was still early there were only two other patrons. It was barely lunchtime. Briefly, Xander let his thoughts wander to his friends. They were all probably wondering where he was. But he didn't care. They had just betrayed him in probably the worst way they could.

"Hey, kid." Xander turned to the bartender. "You hungry? Kitchen's open now."

Knowing he'd probably have to conserve his money, now that he couldn't go home or back to school or to any of his former friends, Xander shook his head. He turned back to contemplate the table and did not notice the bartender moving from behind the bar.

"Hey," the dark haired woman said as she took a seat opposite Xander. He looked up, then back down. "You're what? Seventeen?" Xander nodded. "I've never met a seventeen year old male who wasn't hungry. I'm Judi, by the way," she introduced herself, holding out her hand to him.

He looked at her again, this time taking in the concern in her eyes. It was different than the pity he had seen in the counselor's and in his friends' eyes. Xander took her hand, shaking it and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm Xander."

"You sure you're not hungry?"

"I just kinda have to save my money."

Nodding in understanding, Judi thought for a moment. "Well, you know, I was actually going to be taking my lunch break and well, I hate to eat alone, so let me buy you something. Phil, back there, makes a mean cheddar melt."

"I really couldn't..."

"Couldn't take advantage of the kindness of a stranger?" The bartender sighed. "Well, from the looks of it, you could use a little kindness."

"I don't want your kindness if it means we have to talk about it."

He didn't have to define what 'it' was to Judi, she just knew. "Well, it just so happens that my kindness is free. We don't have to talk about anything. So what should I have Phil make you?"

**

"Listen, Xander, my break's over and the boss will be coming in, in like a half-hour. I'll get in trouble if he sees that I let an underage kid in here. I know I didn't serve you anything, but he's an asshole. So..."

"So I had better get out," he finished for her.

"You have some place to go, kid?" she asked as she stood and collected their plates.

"Me? Sure, I've got lots of places to go," he lied. "I just came in here to..."

"To sit and stare at the lovely table?" Looking at the boy seriously, Judi said, "Look, you know, I work this shift every day. Come in if you need something, okay?" Xander nodded, a bit uncomfortably. "Okay?" He nodded again then stood.

"Thanks for lunch and stuff."

"Welcome. Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Stay away from whoever did that to you, okay?"

Xander didn't answer. He just gathered up his bag and walked out of the bar.

**

Sitting silently on a park bench, Xander thought of nothing. He stared out at the pond and the ducks that populated it, but he didn't really see them. He had been sitting there for hours.

Xander stood up and began to walk, still not really thinking. One thought had penetrated his mind. School would be letting out. Buffy and the others would try to find him and then further humiliate him. He had to keep moving. He'd be harder to find that way.

He walked for what seemed like forever. Finding himself on Crawford Street, Xander couldn't think of one reason as to why his legs would have carried him to that part of town. Walking a few more paces, he found himself in front of the old mansion. The place Angelus, Spike and Drusilla resided, along with another twenty vampires or so. The place he had been brought to the other night.

Without thinking, he found an unlocked window and entered the vampire's haven. He didn't bother to hide himself once inside. Boldly, he walked into the main room, inspecting it. Xander heard a growl to his right and he turned. The vampire's fangs were bared, his eyes glowed yellow and his brow was twisted into a rigid mask. He moved towards Xander, stalking him.

"I need to see Angelus," Xander said, his mouth working on its own accord. His mind was still dull.

The vampire stopped, looking at the human strangely. "Angelus?"

"Yeah, your leader?"

"I know who he is, boy." The yellow eyes moved over Xander, stopping on the leather bag. "What's in there? Weapons?"

"No, books. Big, boring books that you can have." He tossed the bag towards the vampire. It landed on the floor near his feet with a thud. "Now, I need to see Angelus."

"I thought I heard a heartbeat." Xander turned around and saw Angelus standing off to the side, covered in the darkness. The only thing he wore was his brown leather pants, that were unbuttoned. "What can I help you with, Harris?" he asked in a bored tone.

"I need to see you."

"Yeah, I caught that part." Sighing when Xander just stood there, Angelus made a sweeping motion with his arm, inviting Xander back into his room. He watched as the boy he had broken nights ago walked calmly past him, entering the vampire's chambers as if it were his own house.

Xander moved into the room, the memories of his time spent in that room flooding back to him. He turned back, watching as Angelus closed the door behind him and sat down in the velvety chair. "I have things to do and people to kill, Xander. What do you want?"

The boy shook his head. "I-I don't know." Angelus growled in anger and was about to rise from his chair, ready to attack Xander, but he stopped. The boy just sank to his knees, his large, brown, lifeless eyes staring up at the vampire. "You-you can have me."

Settling back into his chair, Angelus laughed. "Why would I want you, Harris? I've already had you," he said, amusement dripping from his normally hard voice. Xander just lowered his head. "Besides, I can smell it. Someone else has had you, too. Who was it? Did you like what I did to you that much that you went out and got fucked again?" Xander didn't answer. "Who was it?"

Xander had meant to stay silent, but Angelus' fierce growl caused him to blurt out the answer. "My father."

The vampire shook his head, smiling. "Fucked up little Xander. Tell me, why would I want you again?" The boy did not answer, instead he began to crawl forward, his eyes cast downward. When he reached Angelus, Xander's hands went tentatively to the fly of the vampire's pants. His hand snaked in and carefully pulled out Angelus' half hard cock. Angelus stayed quiet as he watched the boy lower his mouth.

He became hard instantly when Xander's hot mouth enveloped his cold cock. The amused smile remained on his face as Xander took more of him in. Angelus grabbed the back of Xander's head, keeping it still for a moment as he rose from his chair. He maneuvered himself and the boy so that Xander was up against the wall. Thrusting forcefully, Angelus pounded Xander's head into the wall as he fucked his mouth.

Grunting with each thrust, Angelus' pace increased until he came, filling Xander's mouth until his cum ran down the boy's chin. He stepped back and watched Xander swallow. "Clean me off." Xander moved forward on his knees, his tongue licking at Angelus' softening cock and his heavy balls, removing the cum that had dripped down onto them.

Once again, Angelus moved back, this time tucking himself back into the leather. He studied the boy before him. He took in the dull eyes and the expression of surrender on his face. Angelus smiled. "Don't move." Angelus exited the room, leaving Xander kneeling by the wall.

When the vampire returned, he was followed by a very put off Spike, rolling in, in his wheelchair. "Spike, this is Xander, Xander this is Spike," Angelus introduced hastily. "Xander, suck Spike off."

Xander moved forward on his knees and Spike rolled his chair back a bit. "Angelus, what exactly..."

"New toy, roller boy."

Spike bit his lips at the taunting name, but decided to ignore it for the time being. "And you're having him suck me off, why?"

"A test," Angelus answered simply as he sat back down in his chair. He watched as Xander finally made it to Spike and his hands went to the button fly of the vampire's jeans. Angelus' own cock swelled as he saw the other vampire's cock harden. Absently, his hand began to stroke himself through the leather as his eyes focused on Xander's tongue licking up the underside of Spike's cock from the base to the tip.

Ten minutes passed until Spike threw his head back, giving a low moan. He came and Xander swallowed. Spike pushed his chair back, tucked himself back into his jeans and refastened them. Turning to Angelus, he shrugged. "Not the best I've had, not by far, but he got me off." The blonde vampire's eyes narrowed. "I'm leaving now."

Angelus waved him away with an annoyed look on his face then turned back to Xander. "Knees hurting yet?" he asked uncaringly as he rose from his seat once again. "Your cock hard yet, or do you need to be beaten for that?" he asked, remembering the other night.

Xander stayed very quiet and very still as Angelus once again exited the room. He still didn't know what he was doing. He had given up on trying to get his mind to work again. His knees were hurting; he figured that they were bruised by the weight of his body crushing down onto the hard floor. But his dick hadn't gotten hard. He hadn't felt even a twinge of lust.

Angelus returned with the vampire from the main room. This time he didn't have to say anything. The boy moved forward on his knees, his hands moving to the minion's groin. The minion did not ask any questions; he just stood there, letting this human give him a blowjob. He did not take as long to orgasm as Spike had. This vampire only lasted for five minutes before he shot his cum down the boy's throat.

The minion became hard again and without thinking, he forced Xander onto his stomach. As he tried to remove the human's jeans, he felt a strong hand wrap in his hair. Suddenly, he was thrown back against the wall. "You don't get to fuck him," Angelus snarled angrily at the other vampire. "That's mine. Now get out and close the door." Hurrying to obey, the minion refastened his pants then flew out the door, closing it as gently as he could behind him.

"Stand up," Angelus ordered, looking down at Xander. He watched as Xander obeyed, slowly, his knees popping as he stood. "Undress."

When Xander was naked, Angelus' hand shot out and grabbed the boy's flaccid cock, squeezing it tightly. Xander gasped and the vampire felt the cock in his hand begin to harden. "So you do need pain to get hard." Letting go, Angelus ordered, "Move to the table."

Xander complied without question, his breathing only slightly accelerated. He bent over the table as he had been forced to do the last time. His toes barely touched the floor as his hands gripped the edges of the table tightly. He drew in a ragged breath as he felt a finger enter his sore and abraded anus.

Angelus smiled at Xander's flinch and added another finger. "Not as tight anymore. Did you like your father fucking you?" When Xander didn't answer, Angelus brought his fist down on the boy's kidney. "I asked you a question. Answer it."

Xander's eyes shut tightly at the pain, pinching out tears. "N-no."

"You didn't get hard for Daddy like you did for me?"

Xander shook his head. "No."

Angelus smiled then decided to change the subject as he removed his fingers and moved to rummage though the wooden chest of drawers. "So tell me, what did Buffy's face look like when she found you? Does she know I fucked you? Did you tell her you liked it?"

Xander's voice cracked. "Her face was sad, I guess. And yes, she knows you... She knows what you did."

"What about the last question, Harris. Answer that."

"No, I didn't tell her that I liked it. I didn't tell her you made me hard."

"You're ashamed?"

Xander nodded then said, "Yes."

"Yet, you've come back to me. You must like feeling bad." Angelus moved back over to the boy, an ornate gold handled multi-tailed flogger in his hand. The tails were made of leather with bits of metal threaded though them.

The vampire ran a finger across one of the lash marks on Xander's back. "You're healing very quickly. Which means we can have more fun." He ran the flogger down the boy's back and smiled at the shiver that ran though Xander. His smile widened as he lifted his arm then brought the leather and metal down hard on Xander's back.

Xander whimpered and squirmed, rubbing his hardening cock against the table as his fingers held on tightly to the edges. Angelus brought the instrument down on Xander again and again until he grew bored with it and threw the flogger to the side. Removing his pants, Angelus pumped his hard cock several times before ramming into Xander's dry, chafed ass.

The vampire grasped the mortal's hips and pulled him back until only Xander's upper body lay on the hard table. Angelus' hand slipped around and palmed Xander's erection, which was now hard and pulsing. He withdrew his hand as he slammed into Xander again. "Does it piss you off that you're my whore, Xander? Or is it what you want?"

Xander's eyes closed and he didn't answer. He wasn't sure what the answer was; he didn't want to think about the answer.

Angelus continued to pump into the boy, drawing out the torture for nearly thirty minutes. With a grunt, the vampire finally came, filling Xander's ass once again with his cold, dead seed. Letting go of Xander's hips, Angelus pulled out and watched as the boy sank to the floor, his legs wobbly and weak. The vampire moved to the side of him, looking down at the shivering boy.

"Stand up," Angelus commanded. It took a moment for Xander to obey, but when he did, he looked at Angelus for further instruction. "Make yourself come. Shoot it on the table."

The vampire watched as Xander's hand wrapped around his own cock and began to stroke it up and down, the lack of lubrication aggravating the sensitive skin. Angelus' eyes locked on Xander's which caused the boy to crash over the edge of orgasm, his cum splashing down onto the table. Xander's eyes closed for a second, then opened again and refocused on Angelus.

The smirk on the vampire's face grew. He grabbed the back of Xander's neck and forced his head down to the table. "Lick it clean, Harris." Closing his eyes once more, a look of defeat etched over his features, Xander's tongue flicked out, scooping up his own emissions.

**

Angelus sat in the velvet chair once again, looking down at the boy who sat before him on the floor. "So, whose are you?"

Xander's eyes flickered up. "Yours," he replied in a dull voice.

"And where will you be every night from now on?"

"Here."

"Until I get bored and kill you," Angelus said with a smile. Seeing that the boy desperately wanted to say something, Angelus asked, "What is it?"

"Well," Xander started, his head hanging low and his voice soft. "I thought that maybe I could stay here during the day, too."

The vampire laughed. "You surprise me more and more, Harris. Why?"

"I have no where else to go. I can't go back to school and I definitely can't go back home," Xander answered in a shaky voice.

"Why would I do you that kind of favor? Why would I make your life easier?"

Xander looked up. "Because I'm giving myself to you."

Angelus sighed and rubbed his chin with one hand. "What if I were to take one of your little friends? Cordelia or Willow? What if I decided that I wanted them?"

Xander thought, then replied sadly, "I guess I couldn't stop you."

"You'd just sit passively by while I fucked and tortured them?"

"There wouldn't be much I could do, would there?"

Angelus stood, threaded his hand through Xander's thick hair and pulled him to the side of the bed. "You'll sleep here," he said, pointing to the floor. "You woke me up early tonight. I'm going to catch a few more hours of sleep, then I'm going to go out hunting and hopefully run into your friend, Buffy. I miss her tight little cunt, you know." He sighed. "One day, I'll fuck it again." He smiled down at Xander. "I'll have you watch."

Angelus' hand tightened in the boy's hair. "I'm a light sleeper. You try something, like, I don't know, staking me, and you'll pay in ways you can't even imagine. You got that?" Xander nodded. "Good." He released his hold on Xander's hair and moved to get on the bed.

"May I have a blanket?"

Angelus swung his leg and his foot viciously connected with Xander's cheek, sending him crashing onto the floor. Smiling once again, Angelus grabbed a comforter from the bed and threw it down at the boy.

"Remember, Harris. You're my toy now."


End file.
